


Шинсенгумигуми

by Emma_Frost



Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yakuza, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 15:10:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1783501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_Frost/pseuds/Emma_Frost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Будни организованной преступной группировки.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Шинсенгумигуми

**Author's Note:**

> За вдохновение спасибо многоуважаемым Ямагути-гуми и последним новостям из их жизни (см. http://zenkokumayakubokumetsudoumei.com/index.html ).

\- "Шинсенгуми, крупнейшая преступная группировка Японии, ранее известная под названием Мибу Рошигуми, открыла собственный сайт в интернете, для того чтобы улучшить свой имидж в глазах общества. На сайте Шинсенгуми рассказывается о длительной истории клана, которая восходит еще ко временам самураев и наследует их традиции, и перечислены благотворительные акции, в которых принимал участие кумитё клана Мацудайра Катакурико. Также на сайте можно увидеть фотографии старших бригадиров группы и рядовых бойцов, помогающих разбирать завалы после стихийных бедствий - наводнений, землетрясений и... взрывов." Взрывов?!  
\- Взрывов, - подтвердил Кондо и выразительно посмотрел на Окиту.  
Тот равнодушно шевельнул плечом.  
\- Снимки нашлись хорошие, Харада на фоне черепов позировал. Чем взрыв хуже стихийного бедствия, Кондо-сан? Мы и то, и другое можем.  
\- "...отдельная страница сайта посвящена изложению философии клана Шинсенгуми, которая сформулирована в двухстах тридцати шести пунктах особого устава, составленного вакагасирой клана, Хиджикатой Тоширо..."  
\- Двухстах тридцати шести? - вдруг заинтересовался Окита. - Еще на прошлой неделе их было двести пятнадцать. Неудивительно, что Ито переметнулся к Кихеитаи. Однажды клан загнется от твоей бюрократии. Вместо того, чтобы стрелять, будут цитировать Писание.  
\- Заткнись, - посоветовал Хиджиката и продолжил читать вслух. - "...со-хомбутё Кондо Исао сообщил нашей газете, что недавняя смерть главного советника клана, Ито Камотаро, не была убийством, как о том сообщили другие издания, но стала результатом несчастного случая. "Члены нашей семьи до сих пор тяжело переживают эту потерю, - сообщил Кондо Исао. - Каждое утро я вижу на их лицах следы бессонной ночи, проведенной в слезах и молитвах за нашего товарища".  
\- Разбудите меня, - сказал Окита, надвигая маску на глаза, - если нужно будет поплакать или помолиться за кого-нибудь еще. Эта статья слишком длинная.  
\- Погоди, - остановил его Хиджиката. - Остался один абзац. "Однако, несмотря на все усилия Шинсенгуми, опрос общественного мнения, проведенный на их собственном сайте, показал, что жители Токио отнюдь не намерены доверять якудза и сочувствовать их добрым намерениям. Шестьдесят три процента участников опроса проголосовали за пункт "сдохните, твари" и двадцать процентов получил пункт "сдохните в муках еще раз". Я не знал, что такие пункты были в списке, - он поднял глаза от газеты. - Какой кретин их добавил?  
Старшие бригадиры промолчали, отводя взгляд. Окита громко засопел под маской.  
\- "Кроме того, доблестный капитан полиции Кацура Котаро, - Хиджиката почти сплюнул это имя, - возглавляющий токийский Отдел по борьбе с организованной преступностью, человек, которого называют Пламенеющей Зарей Закона, заявил, что "никого в Японии не обманет эта маска фальшивой добродетели, которую Шинсенгуми нацепили на свои звериные морды. Я, Кацура Котаро, докажу, что они остаются теми, кем были всегда - наглыми и бессовестными преступниками, нарушающими любые правила человеческой морали, и готовыми уничтожить любого, кто пойдет против них. Будь то простой полицейский или сильный, добрый и молчаливый дружинник из иммиграционной службы".  
\- Он все еще обижается из-за того немого парня, - сказал Окита. - Я же говорил.  
\- Да мы ничего такого не сделали! - старшие бригадиры клана взволнованно вступили в беседу. - Этот его дру... дружинник сам нарвался! И не особенно-то ему прилетело!  
\- Он не добрый ни хрена, шеф! Настоящая зверюга!  
\- Огромный просто! Фудзи могла бы быть его матерью!  
\- Этот костолом выбивает для Кацуры показания из шпаны! Все это знают. Каждый парень с улицы боится немого психа с табличками больше, чем собственного отца!  
\- Его прозвали "Элизабет".  
\- Элизабет? - изумился Кондо. - Почему Элизабет? Такое милое имя!  
У Кондо Исао, помимо волос на заднице и неразделенной любви, имелась врожденная слабость ко всему милому, и ему не всегда удавалось ее скрывать. О чем было известно всему клану, не исключая рядовых.  
\- Элизабет, потому что он... ну... эээ... - один из бригадиров выразительно подергал бровями, - любит таскаться в Синдзюку. В бары, где вместо телок обслуживают мужики. Видели его там, и не раз.  
\- Представляете, шеф Кондо, - они захихикали вразнобой, - какая цыпочка! Особенно если накрасится.  
\- Значит, - задумчиво сказал Кондо, - и капитан Кацуо... он тоже из этих?  
\- Не Кацуо, - поправил Окита. - Кацура. Почему вы даже имени врага запомнить не можете.  
\- Конечно, из этих! - загудели бригадиры. - Разве по нему не понятно?!  
\- Вы видели его волосы? Блестят, как у красотки из рекламы шампуня!  
\- А глаза?  
\- И его кожа! Гладкая и белая, точно мрамор!  
\- А какие у него...  
\- Молчать! - взорвался Хиджиката. - Что вы несете, идиоты! Совсем стыд потеряли? Он хренов коп, а не актриса из телешоу! Сейчас, когда мы воюем с Кихеитаи за северные районы, - он смял газету и швырнул ее в сторону, - вы тратите время на ерунду. Лупить полицейского дружинника, что за глупости. Ясно теперь, почему Кацура в последнее время висит у нас на хвосте, как привязанный. Ямазаки!  
\- Да, босс? - Ямазаки подскочил на месте, опрокинув соседа, тот с вялой руганью потер плечо и попытался пнуть обидчика. - Слушаю вас!  
\- Я посылал тебя проверить наши склады в Цукидзи. Что ты выяснил?  
\- Ну... - Ямазаки смущенно почесал в затылке. - Вы, конечно, расстроитесь, босс, но... Кто-то пиздит с нашего склада...  
\- Ямазаки! - оборвал его Хиджиката. - Шестьдесят второй пункт устава Шинсенгуми Гуми. Процитируй.  
Ямазаки замер. Его лицо сейчас напоминало мордочку суриката, задумавшегося о смысле жизни накануне песчаной бури.  
\- Ммм, - сказал он. - Так. Я знаю, знаю. Это там, где про обязательное ношение нижнего белья даже в жаркую погоду... нет! - спохватился он, поймав угрожающий взгляд Хиджикаты. - Сейчас! Сейчас вспомню, вот уже вертится на языке... не топтать цветы и не выгуливать собаку в огороде шефа Кондо...  
\- "Запрещено, - нараспев процитировал Окита, - использовать нецензурную лексику, когда обсуждаешь дела клана. Нецензурная лексика может быть использована только во время сражения или перебранки с врагом с целью осмеяния и унижения его достоинства".  
\- Понял! - просиял Ямазаки. Вытянулся в струнку и отрапортовал: - Кто-то ворует мясо с наших продуктовых складов в Цукидзи, босс!  
\- Чего это ты радостный такой, - буркнул Хиджиката. - Ты выяснил, это те же типы, что напали на рефрижератор с мраморной говядиной в прошлую пятницу?  
\- Точно, они! Оба раза с ними видели какую-то рыжую малявку. Как и тогда, кто-то избил охрану и забрал товар. Охранники говорят, это был кучерявый мужик с мечом.  
Хиджиката фыркнул.  
\- Они либо упились вусмерть, либо в сговоре с грабителями. У них при себе было огнестрельное. Какой еще мужик с мечом?! Какой идиот придет с ножом на перестрелку?  
\- Я такого знаю, - быстро подхватил Окита. - И Хиджиката-сан знает, правда, Хиджиката-сан?  
\- Думаешь, это Кихеитаи? - спросил Хиджиката, игнорируя его вопрос.  
Окита с сомнением цокнул языком.  
\- Вряд ли, - сказал он. - Это не их стиль. Такасуги никогда не стал бы воровать еду. Это слишком пошло для такого, как он. Я не уверен, что он вообще знает, зачем она нужна.  
Хиджиката молча кивнул.  
Клан Кихеитаи был самым опасным среди токийских группировок.  
Про главу клана, кумитё Такасуги Шинске, в других кланах слагали жутковатые легенды. Ходили слухи, что Такасуги когда-то служил в полиции, но сошел с ума после того, как убили его учителя, храброго капитана Шоё. Преступников так и не нашли, но никто не сомневался, что убийцами были люди из якудза. Чтобы отомстить, Такасуги обратился к теневому правосудию, больше не веря в силу закона. И оказался так хорош в преступлениях, как никогда не был хорош на государственной службе. За короткое время он сумел создать собственный клан, немногочисленный, но мощный, и приобрести славу самого жестокого человека в Токио.  
Рассказывали, что однажды он провел трое суток, играя на сямисэне и наслаждаясь табаком и атмосферой ваби-саби, пока у него на глазах пытали продажного полицейского, причастного к гибели капитана Шоё. Не выдержав боли, полицейский взмолился о пощаде.  
Такасуги прекратил играть, выпустил ему в лицо дым из трубки и сказал:  
\- Тин, тон, сян.  
И попросил не менять тональность и вернуться к высоким стонам, иначе ему придется заново сочинять мелодию, а это значит, что пытка продлится на сутки дольше запланированного.  
Он любил поболтать на философские темы и с врагами, и с подчиненными, носил традиционную одежду, всегда фиолетового цвета, и на любые разборки являлся с мечом на поясе, даже когда его противники были вооружены автоматическим оружием. Правда, почти никто не видел, чтобы Такасуги когда-нибудь обнажал меч. Уличные дилеры трепались, что на самом деле он носит в ножнах траву на раскур.  
\- Ямазаки, - выдохнул Хиджиката, - хватит на сегодня плохих новостей. Расскажи, как ты решил проблему с кланом Аманто.  
\- Мы внедрили туда агента, - гордо сказал Ямазаки. - Сарутоби Аямэ, помните ее? Лучшая из наших синоби.  
\- Та, что без очков ничего не видит? - спросил Окита.  
\- Она надела очки, - уточнил Ямазаки. - И нанялась служанкой к их главному. Аманто совсем новый клан, и мы даже толком не знаем, как зовут их кумитё, но в том доме все называют его просто Ваше Высочество. Сарутоби говорит, что у него круглое, как шар, лицо, а из головы растут щупальца. Может, просто плохо разглядела.  
\- Не выношу иностранцев, - буркнул Хиджиката. - Эти Аманто будто и не люди вовсе. Что за нелепые привычки, щупальца на голове. Что будем с ними делать, Кондо-сан?  
\- А, - сказал Кондо. - Пусть их. Ну, Аманто, ну, контрабанда экзотических животных, это нам никаким боком не интересно. Старику Мацудайре так уж точно. Но твоя тян, - он повернулся к Ямазаки, - пусть следит за ними хорошенько. Мало ли что этим иностранцам в голову придет, сам понимаешь.  
\- Старику Мацудайре сейчас на все положить, - заметил Окита. - Он дочку замуж выдает. Правда, жениха до сих пор не видел, она парня отцу так и не показала, боится, что пристрелит, едва увидит.  
\- Я верю в Курико-сан, - запротестовал Кондо. - Она не выбрала бы плохого человека. Никогда.  
\- Этого я и боюсь, - пробормотал Хиджиката в сторону. - То, что я слышал о ее женихе... Говорят, у него длинные блестящие волосы, белая, как мрамор, кожа, и усы, которые ему совершенно не идут. Никого он тебе не напоминает, Сого?  
\- Тссс, - сказал Сого. - Это же будет весело, Хиджиката-сан. Если старик узнает, его точно хватит удар, и когда он скопытится, Кондо-сан займет его место. А я так или иначе избавлюсь от вас и займу ваше. И наконец-то в этот мир вернется справедливость.  
Хиджиката мрачно воззрился на него.  
\- Сука ты, Сого, - заключил он.  
\- Угу, - согласился Сого. - За это меня все и любят. Спросите Камияму, если не верите... да что случилось, Кондо-сан?  
\- Дай мне трубку! - орал Кондо, вырываясь из рук Харады. - Дай мне трубку, Ямазаки, я сейчас этому уроду кихейтайскому моргалы выколю, пасть порву!  
\- Такасуги, - объяснил Ямазаки. - Сам позвонил. Не знаю, что ему нужно, но говорит, дело срочное.  
\- А их склады тоже ограбили, - спокойно сообщил Сого. - Может, они думают, что это мы.  
\- Ямазаки, верни шефу трубку, - скомандовал Хиджиката. - Послушаем, что скажет Такасуги.  
Они все столпились вокруг Кондо и приникли к телефонной трубке, вслушиваясь в разговор.  
\- Читал ваш сайт, - завибрировал в динамике низкий голос Такасуги. - Много думал о тщете бытия и о том, что мир обречен на долгую и мучительную смерть. Можно подписаться на обновления? У вас нет версии для фэйсбука?  
\- Он издевается, - тихо зарычал Хиджиката. - Издевается, сволочь!  
\- Мне очень понравился раздел "Анекдоты об отважном Кондо", - сказал Такасуги.  
\- Этот раздел называется "Архив", Такасуги-сан, - шепнул Окита прямо в трубку. - Поверьте, меня заставили.  
\- История про Кондо и найденную под дождем собаку необыкновенно хороша, - продолжал Такасуги. - Она лучше, чем другая, про Кондо и спасенного мальчика-сиротку. Диалоги в тексте про сиротку показались мне слегка фальшивыми. Не знаю, почему эти истории посвящены одной из моих девушек, и чего именно вы добиваетесь, но клуб "Тайный сад" принадлежит Кихеитаи, и мы не отдадим его Шинсенгуми.  
\- Вы захватили его обманом! - взревел Кондо. - Я не позволю Отаэ-сан работать на такого мерзавца, как ты!  
\- Здесь ее зовут не Отаэ-сан, - поправил Такасуги, едва сдерживая смех в голове, - а Порочная Горечавка.  
\- Умолкни, смерд! Как ты посмел дать прекраснейшей из хостесс такое отвратительное прозвище! Отаэ-сан не какая-нибудь уродливая Горечавка! Она Роза! Нежная Лилия! Алый Тюльпан моего сердца! Орхидея моей души!  
\- Она говорит, что ты Репей на ее юбке, - сообщил Такасуги, - и передает тебе привет и пожелание немедленно сдохнуть. Шимура-сан, - добавил он добродушно, - сама выбрала себе цветок. Она утверждает, что он символизирует скромность и смирение и указует на ее добродетель.  
\- Не верю! Ты нагло лжешь! Подлый сукин сын! Ты захватил приличное заведение и превратил его в вертеп разврата, еще и переименовал самым пошлым образом! "Тайный сад" всегда находился на нашей территории, согласно договору от двадцать первого февраля две тысячи...  
\- Вы зачем звоните, Такасуги-сан? - спросил Окита, забрав у Кондо телефон. - Сайт хороший, да. Я делал, вместе с Ямазаки. Там и про вас есть немного, в разделе "Самые стильные преступники Токио"... А если про склады спросить хотите, так это не мы. Нам ни к чему тысяча погонных метров фиолетового шелка.  
\- Не бойся, Отаэ-сан! - кричал Кондо, которого удерживали четверо рядовых. - Я спасу тебя из лап этого грязного извращенца!  
\- Он говорит, - крикнул Окита, - что даже не подумал, что это были наши люди. Среди наших нет рыжеволосой девочки-убийцы, которая цитирует фразы из телесериалов прямо во время боя.  
\- Ямазаки, - Хиджиката щелкнул пальцами, - у тебя новое задание. Сходи в Цукидзи к перекупщикам. И не только в Цукидзи, поищи по всему городу, подними все свои связи. Кому-то из них должны были предложить купить целый грузовик мраморной говядины. Шелк может храниться долго, а вот от мяса им надо избавляться поскорее. Не скрывай, что это наш товар. Намекни, что тот, кто его купит, станет личным врагом Шинсенгуми. Либо получит награду, если вовремя нам позвонит, понял? А вы, - он повернулся к Хараде, - берете своих людей и идете на улицы. Расспрашивайте всех, кого можно. Ищите мелкую рыжую девчонку, наверняка ее кто-нибудь да видел. Такие всегда бросаются в глаза. Любого, кто покажется подозрительным, тащите сюда, допросим на месте.  
\- Тащите даже неподозрительных, - поправил Окита, перекатывая во рту леденец. - Я без дела засиделся. Руки чешутся.  
\- Как прикажете, фуку-хомбутё! - Харада согнул спину в поклоне. - Приведем, сколько скажете!  
\- Не потакайте ему, - бросил Хиджиката. - Кондо-сан, держите телефон. Вам смс от Мацудайры.  
И для звонков, и для сообщений Кондо Исао использовал одну и ту же мелодию. Еще он под нее просыпался и укладывался спать. Иногда он слушал ее просто так и даже настаивал, чтобы Шинсенгуми сделали ее своим гимном, но Хиджиката отказался наотрез, и его поддержали все остальные.  
Это была песня, исполненная Шимурой Отаэ во время караоке-битвы в клубе "Тайный сад". Кондо регулярно посещал это заведение, используя маскировку, в том числе афро-парик, дреды и автозагар. "Дурак, - говорил ему Мацудайра Катакурико. - Ведешь себя как сталкер, поэтому тебя и отвергают. Настоящий мужчина входит к женщине, распахивая дверь ногой. Только не забывай подставить кулак, иначе она двинет тебя по лбу, возвращаясь назад".  
Караоке-битву Отаэ проиграла, но Кондо успел записать песню, а потом выучил ее наизусть.  
\- Хм, - недоумевающе сказал он, разглядывая послание Мацудайры. - Он что-то странное пишет. Дескать, наконец-то мы выражаем свою благодарность как подобает. Пообещал повысить зарплату осенью. На шестнадцать с половиной процентов.  
\- Отлично, - сказал Окита. - Значит, он прочел "Легенду о Мацудайре".

Легенда о Мацудайре.  
Сайт обновлен: 14 апреля 2014 года.  
Мацудайра Катакурико никогда не расставался с двумя вещами: чувством момента и пистолетом "пустынный орел". Он говорил, что настоящий самурай всегда выбирает идеальное время, чтобы появиться перед противником и одним своим видом привести его в ужас. "Выбирай время от часу ночи до четырех утра, - говорил он. - Пользуйся своим преимуществом. Сколько бы они ни кричали, не дай злобным мегерам восторжествовать над твоим смертоносным духом и смертельно опасным дыханием. Они всего лишь служанки правосудия, а правосудие - это ты".  
Мацудайра говорил: "Самурай не уронит своей чести в собачье дерьмо, даже если сам упадет в него лицом. Никогда не забывай об этом, и всегда будешь главным в своем доме".  
Мацудайра сетовал: "Дочери даны нам, чтобы почувствовать всю тленность бытия. Жены даны нам, чтобы мы не привязывались к богатствам этого мира. Друзья даны нам, чтобы вести нас домой, когда мы беспомощны, а собаки даны для того, чтобы нас не покидала трезвость ума и резвость бега".  
Мацудайра учил: "Неважно, сколько вокруг противников. Неважно, сколько ты выпил. Помни одно: прорывайся вперед. Прорывайся безоглядно и отчаянно, не думая о том, заплатил ли ты по счетам. Даже если неравный бой оставит на тебе шрамы -- восемь бутылок "Дом Периньон" и та рыженькая этого стоили".  
Вот пример добродетельного суждения.

\- Что ни говори, - пробормотал Кондо, заканчивая читать и незаметно утирая выступившие на глазах слезы, - а наш старик молоток. При всех его недостатках - настоящий молоток. Уверен, он ест грибы рэйси на завтрак, чтобы обрести бессмертие, избавиться от похмелья и укрепить мужскую силу. Сого, ты правильно делаешь, что записываешь то, что он говорит. Это слова и мысли истинного самурая. Однажды его назовут новым Ямамото Цунэтомо, и на его наследии будут учиться новые поколения храбрых воинов.  
Он поднял глаза от экрана ноутбука и огляделся. В комнате, кроме него, никого не было.

Окита устроился на полу, в ворохе собственной одежды, как в гнезде, и смотрел нагло и выжидательно.  
\- Я тут уже замерз, - сказал он и с ленцой потянулся, будто ему хотелось спать. - Ты не торопишься.  
Хиджиката ослабил галстук, стянул его через голову. Пиджак он оставил в кабинете Кондо.  
\- Ходил к Камияме вместо тебя, болван, - сказал он. - Нужно, чтобы они всех рядовых отправили на поиски той рыжей девчонки. Будем медлить - на улицах станут говорить, что мы позволяем натягивать себя, как шлюха из Синдзюку.  
\- Ммм, - Окита перевернулся на живот и подпер кулаком подбородок. - Мы можем договориться с бандой Красноголовых. Раз уж мы смотрим сквозь пальцы на то, что они толкают дурь в своих байкерских барах, пусть окажут нам услугу. Эти парни вечно тусуются на улицах и знают в городе каждый закоулок. Чужая девчонка такого же цвета, как они, обязательно привлечет их внимание.  
\- Хорошая мысль, - одобрил Хиджиката. - Чем быстрее разберемся с грабежами, тем лучше, у нас сделка с Сакамото-гуми, еще помнишь об этом? Ты в последнее время какой-то рассеянный, соберись, Сого.  
\- Это потому что мне не хватает внимания. Доставай фигуры. Хочу тебя уничтожить, растоптать и растерзать.  
Когда Окита использовал глаголы уничтожения в речи, его глаза приобретали светлое, мечтательное выражение.  
\- Что, снова сёги? - Хиджиката кивнул на приземистый сёгибан в центре комнаты. - Надо было раньше разложить, еще у Кондо. Знаешь ведь, как им нравится смотреть.  
\- Конечно, им нравится, - сказал Окита. - Они сами умеют играть только в ойтё-кабу.  
\- Мы тоже можем в ойтё-кабу, - Хиджиката зевнул. - Быстрее и проще.  
Окита хмыкнул.  
\- Я тебя все равно обставлю. Потому что я в этом заинтересован. А у тебя нет мотивации. Ты вялый, утомленный жизнью старый зануда.  
Хиджиката покачал головой.  
\- Не знаю, что лучше: когда ты вежлив со мной или когда фамильярен, это в любом случае звучит убийственно.  
\- О, раз тебя это беспокоит, - Окита прищурился, будто обдумывал варианты, - давай сделаем так. Если я проигрываю, я обращаюсь к тебе на "вы" все то время, пока ты делаешь мне минет. Если я выигрываю, я называю тебя на "ты" даже в присутствии Мацудайры, но ты все равно мне отсосешь.  
\- Иди на хрен.  
\- Трус и слабак.  
\- Наглый засранец.  
\- Сделка с Сакамото-гуми, - Окита вертел в руке одну из костяшек сёги. - Ты уверен, что нам это необходимо именно сейчас? Наши резервы подорваны экономическим кризисом, из банков "Шинсенгуми груп" два разорилось... да и честно сказать, не доверяю я этому типу. Он слишком часто хохочет, такое ощущение, что у него не все дома.  
\- Это потому что ты мрачный мизантроп.  
\- Сам такой. Так что думаешь насчет сделки?  
\- Посмотрим, - Хиджиката зевнул еще раз. - Кондо очень воодушевился этой идеей.  
\- Он слишком доверяет всем подряд. Мацудайра до сих пор злится на нас после истории с Ито, благодаря интригам Кихеитаи мы потеряли целую железнодорожную компанию, еще пара провалов, и старик просто заменит Кондо-сана на кого-нибудь другого, ты этого хочешь? Может, именно этого ты и хочешь? - едким тоном добавил он.  
\- Не говори ерунды, - рявкнул Хиджиката. - Тем более, такой, в которую сам не веришь.  
\- Ладно, ладно, не злись. Я сегодня не ругаться пришел.  
\- Старику вообще не до сделок. У него дочь замуж собралась. За полицейского.  
\- Чем позднее он об этом узнает, тем лучше. Все равно он не сможет ее остановить. Никогда не мог, - Окита вздохнул. - Надо будет обновить "Легенду о Мацудайре", когда это случится.  
\- Не будь слишком груб со стариком.  
\- На твоем месте я бы радовался, - насмешливо сказал Окита, - что это "Легенда о Мацудайре", а не "Легенда о Хиджикате".  
Хиджиката заметно вздрогнул. Легенда о Хиджикате могла бы начинаться с того, что Хиджиката Тоширо был человеком, который не ценил своего счастья.  
\- ...а ты все-таки подумай насчет Сакамото, - продолжал гнуть свою линию Окита. - Возможно, вместо этой сделки мы могли бы договориться с кланом Ято.  
\- Ято психованные ублюдки, - Хиджиката опустился на пол и поежился. В комнате действительно было немного зябко, несмотря на летнюю пору. - Им стоит доверять еще меньше, чем Сакамото. От людей с рыжими волосами одни неприятности.  
Окита пожал плечами.  
\- От этих, по крайней мере знаешь, чего ожидать. Не делай так, мне щекотно. Сделай так еще раз.  
\- К черту сёги, - сказал Хиджиката, отодвигая пинком сёгибан и ладонью - рассыпанные по полу фигуры, и укладывая Окиту на освободившееся место. - Потом сыграем.  
Окита устроился на боку и откинул голову, позволяя целовать себя в шею, потом вдруг быстрым, неуловимым движением выскользнул из рук Хиджикаты, перевернулся вместе с ним и оседлал его поясницу.  
Хиджиката засмеялся.  
\- Что ты еще задумал?  
\- Татуировки теперь не в моде у таких, как мы, - сказал Окита, проводя языком вдоль его позвоночника, - а жаль, на тебе они смотрелись бы отлично. Я в восторге от всего, что причиняет тебе боль, - он прикусил кожу на загривке и с удовлетворением кивнул в ответ на сдавленный стон.  
\- Ты запер дверь? - спросил он, наклонившись к уху Хиджикаты. - Раз ты не хочешь в сёги, будем играть в генерала и коня другим способом.  
\- Запер, конечно.  
\- Хотя, - задумчиво заметил Окита, - они все равно будут подслушивать.  
У Шинсенгумигуми не было секретов друг от друга.

Fin


End file.
